


Yoga

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a bright idea.





	Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian."

"G'way."

"Come on Brian. Get up."

"G'way."

"Brian."

"Okay m'up."

"Good."

"What did you want that had to make me get up at the butt crack of   
dawn?"

"Come on Brian."

"Fine, fine."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what do you think?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"I just...redid somethings?"

"My-"

"Before you say anything just look."

"I'm looking."

"And?"

"And...where did my loft go?"

"Before you say anything I just - "

"Wanted to fucking -"

"Make it look-"

"Like total and utter-"

"Brillance. I think it looks -"

"_____"

"Brian?"

"So what possessed you to even do this?"

"I-"

"No don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"But Brian it's so-"

"Justin-"

"I think it looks-"

"Justin-"

"But if you don't like-"

"Justin!"

"What?"

"I've been robbed."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have. Where's my Mies Van Derose?"

"I moved it."

"To where?"

"Over there."

"Why?"

"Because we're learning yoga."

"What?!"

"Yoga."

"Why?"

"You've been stressed."

"So why can't we fuck and call it a day?"

"Because it's something fun."

"Justin I can't move like that."

"I'm sure you can. Come on I even bought the tape and mats."

"____"

"Brian?"

"Fine. But if I pull something you're going to suck something else."

"Promise or a threat?"

"Just put the damn tape in."

2 hours later

"Brian?"

"What?"

"I hurt."

"I told you we should have fucked instead. But no."

"I hurt."

"It's your own damn fault."

"Don't you hurt?"

"No."

"How can you not?"

"Because I didn't do it."

"What?"

"I didn't do it. I pretended to so you'd shut up."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't. Get used to it."

"But Brian-"

"I know you hurt."

"I do."

"Well come on then let's get you into a hot shower and then we can   
both be unstressed the Brian Kinney way."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And this one doesn't even require a mat."


End file.
